


Time Tests Us

by orphan_account



Series: Prompts [49]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Advice, Army!Ian, M/M, insecure!mickey, semi-healthy problem-solving, some details from the prompt missing in the fic but it's still the same idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt: Army!Ian please. Mickey waited for Ian while he's deployed for a few years in a roll, even after Ian came back, a part of him always felt insecure abt Ian leaving him behind so easily even if it's for serving the country and Ian's childhood dream, until, an army pal came to visit them and shared with Mickey just how much Ian had missed him and felt himself undeserving of Mickey.





	Time Tests Us

**Author's Note:**

> It's been like a year and a half since I got this prompt -- but here it is! Enjoy :)
> 
> Tumblr: cantfuckinbelievethis

Mickey had always felt insecure about Ian’s tours. While a part of him definitely understood that it was nothing to do with him and it was more about Ian’s fulfilment of his dreams, he felt insecure about how easily he seemed to leave him. Mickey was almost inconsolable every time Ian left, especially since he was usually gone for months at a time. Ian just seemed excited for it and uncaring about leaving Mickey behind.   
  
    As soon as Ian came back, though, Mickey could usually push those insecurities away and not think about them. But now one of Ian’s army buddies, Andy, was staying with them and it brought up everything he fought so hard to put away. For some reason, Ian and Andy hanging around and talking about everything in the army made him feel resentful. Not that he was jealous of them, but more that Ian seemed to be just dandy leaving Mickey for months on end.   
  
    During Andy’s stay, Mickey found himself being really passive aggressive towards Ian, bitching at him about anything that came to mind. He knew it wasn’t fair on him, or poor Andy who had to witness it and _definitely_ noticed every ill-conceived word, but he couldn’t help himself. The whole reason he was angry was ridiculous, so it wasn’t like he could tell Ian about them. This was the only way he knew to let his anger out without throwing punches or blowing up at Ian — which wasn’t something he ever wanted to do again.   
  
    On the last night of Andy’s stay, Mickey felt relieved, but he also felt more keyed up than ever. He snapped at Ian about something stupid, and Ian ended up yelling at him about how he’d been acting in front of Andy before locking himself in their room. Mickey sighed, dropping down onto the couch and putting his head in his hands. He was embarrassed, but he also couldn’t figure out how to move on from how he felt.   
  
    ‘So…’ Andy cleared his throat, sitting down next to Mickey and continuing in his thick Southern accent, ‘You clearly don’t like me being here.’   
  
    Mickey sniffed, looking up. Andy was actually a really decent guy, he didn’t want him to think he’d done anything — so he knew he had to tell the truth. ‘It’s not fuckin’ you. I just…I don’t like hearing about that fuckin’ army shit.’   
  
    Andy nodded. ‘I get ya. My lady feels the same way — it’s too scary for her.’   
  
    ‘ _No_ ,’ Mickey huffed, frustrated that he couldn’t just get the fuckin’ words out. ‘He just…It sucked, when he left, you know? When, he leaves…And he just seems to do it so fuckin’ easily. He leaves me, and he’s fine. He leaves, and I’m a fuckin’ mess. It’s embarrassing and I hate it and it makes me feel like…he doesn’t care as much as I do.’   
  
    Andy gave him a flat look. ‘Mickey. That’s _dumb_. That boy loves you more than I’ve seen anyone love anyone. Except for me and my gal, of course. Last time he went on tour and I was there, he was heartbroken for so long our CO had to scream at him to get his shit together. He misses you so much, dude. Maybe he doesn’t show it because he doesn’t want every time he calls or Skypes to be a sob-fest, and maybe he doesn’t mention it now because he doesn’t want to remember his tours as miserable. Sure, he loves doing what we do, but he loves you more.’   
  
    Just then, in his usual Ian Gallagher dramatics, Ian bursts out into the room and says, ‘It seems rude that I was eavesdropping, but I was and…Mickey. How could you not believe I missed you every second, you complete asshole?’   
  
    Mickey scowled. ‘Well, maybe if you said it every once in a while.’   
  
    ‘Jesus Christ,’ Ian huffed and dragged him up into a short kiss. ‘Listen here, dumbass. I thought you didn’t want to hear it for the reasons Andy said and also because, well, I thought you’d get all “get your hand off the glass” on my ass.’   
  
    ‘Well, that’s fuckin’ stupid,’ Mickey snapped.   
  
    Ian nodded in agreement. ‘I know. I know you’re not the same person anymore, and I’m sorry for making this mistake on my assumption that you were. I was goddamn stupid.’   
  
    ‘I’m sorry for acting like a little bitch,’ Mickey sniffed, pressing his face into Ian’s chest to hide his burning cheeks. He hated apologising, it made him feel stupid, but he knew when he needed to.   
  
    ‘I’m sorry for not being clearer with my emotions and shit,’ Ian also apologised, rubbing the back of Mickey’s neck.   
  
    Andy cleared his throat, smacking his thighs and standing. ‘Well, on that Dr. Phil moment, I’d better be off. I have a woman that misses me back at home, and after seeing this, I feel like I should go discuss her feelings about me leaving with her too. Never know what you might be missing.’ Andy winked before grabbing his duffle bag, swinging it over his shoulder, and heading for the door. As the door shut behind him, he flipped them a peace sign over his shoulder, yelling, ‘Ask Andy’s _out_!’   
  
    Snorting out a laugh at his friend, Ian turned back to his boyfriend to see him looking up at him with a usual fire in his eyes. Arching his eyebrows in amusement and suggestion, Ian asked, ‘So, wanna have make up sex?’   
  
    His laughter continued as his boyfriend dragged him into their bedroom immediately, apparently ready to get this make-up session on track.


End file.
